SPEC:Most Kills
Most Kills '''is a statistic that tracks which player makes the most kills in a season. Criteria To be credited with the Most Kills statistic, the player must have more '''kills than any other player participating in that season of UHC. This includes beating people on a player's own team and also other teams. This statistic most often will go to a player in the winning team, but this will not always happen. If multiple players tie in first place and have the same amount of kills, indirect kills are then counted. If still tied and have the same amount of indirect kills, they are both credited with the statistic. Mobs and the environment cannot be credited with the Most Kills statistic except for the Ender Dragon. Kills For a player to be credited with a kill, they must do one of the following: * The player must directly kill a player (land the final shot/swing on a player). It only counts as a kill for the player who landed the final blow, regardless of who else did damage. This will create one of the following death messages. This includes team kills. The player who is credited with the kill is the player listed as the killer in these death messages, except for falling anvil. The player who first placed the anvil gets credit with a kill. ** player was shot by killer (using name) ** player was slain by killer (using name) ** player was blown up by killer ** player was doomed to fall by killer ** player was shot off some vines by killer ** player was shot off a ladder by killer ** player was blown from a high place by killer ** player was squashed by falling anvil ** player got finished off by killer ** player was killed by killer using magic * The player must directly kill the Ender Dragon in seasons where that is the objective. This does not produce a death message and only counts as a kill for the player who landed the final blow, regardless of who else did damage. Note that this is the definition of a kill for all statistics and purposes. Indirect kills To be credited with an indirect kill, the player must: * Be the cause of another player's death, without directly killing the player (if another player directly kills the victim, the player does not get credited with anything). This includes team kills. One of the following death messages will appear. The player that gets credited is the player who is the killer. ** player walked into a cactus while trying to escape killer ** player drowned whilst trying to escape killer ** player was burnt to a crisp whilst fighting killer ** player walked into a fire whilst fighting killer ** player tried to swim in lava to escape killer ** player was killed while trying to hurt killer ** Any other death message that is deemed to have been caused by the killer Note that this is the definition of an indirect kill for all statistics and purposes. Crediting Once a season is completed, the amount of kills and indirect kills are totalled for each player. Players are then ranked based on the kill tally. The player that ranks first in the kill tally is credited with the Most Kills statistic. Players are ranked in the following order: # Amount of kills, with more kills being better # Amount of indirect kills, with more being better Ranking = Main Article: Rankings = If a player is credited with the Most Kills statistic, they will obtain _ ranking points. For more information, see the rankings page. Seasons This is a list of players who have been credited with the Most Kills statistic for each season. Note that unofficial UHCs do not count.